Most of the organizations/offices and so on use one or other mechanism to monitor movement of people in and around the buildings wherever the organizations/offices are based out of. While this is important primarily from a security perspective, it also helps to control user movements if needed. Bluetooth low Energy (BLE) is one popular technology employed in this field of application. Traditional systems that employ BLE for entry and exit monitoring predominantly detect proximity between a beacon and a BLE gateway, thus conforming presence of corresponding user in the vicinity of the BLE gateway, thereby giving an approximate location of the user.
The inventors here have recognized several technical problems with such conventional systems, as explained below. One disadvantage of such systems is that they are unable to give any hint on direction of movement of a user being monitored. As a result, these systems are unable to detect conclusively whether a person has entered into a room or not. Further, as sometimes the BLE signal can be received by a BLE gateway after reflection, the signal received by the BLE gateway is not a conclusive evidence to prove presence of a user at a particular location and/or entry or exit. Another disadvantage of the state of art systems that rely on reception of BLE beacon to triangulate location of a user is that in a bigger (term subject to capability of systems) geographical area or a bigger room, multiple BLE gateways may have to be deployed just to detect a person's presence. This adds to cost of system deployed, and also is not conclusive due to aforementioned reasons.